


Bet On It

by bellamybabe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Bellamy, Doctor Clarke, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamybabe/pseuds/bellamybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin are blood techs working a blood drive and they get a little competitive about whose patients can reach their pint first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea has been sitting in my drafts for months. This is a Bellarke blood drive AU that loosely based on me donating blood a few months ago and the blood tech handling me getting into a competition with the one next to us about whose patient could finish the fastest (for the record, I won bc apparently I have very good veins so). Also, I’ve donated blood a few times but I’m not sure how the machines and more technical stuff work bc I’m not a doctor obvi so I apologize for any mistakes. Also this title is totally from the High School Musical Song. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hi, I’m Clarke, I’ll be helping you with your donation today.” Clarke said to a timid looking boy in front of her. She motioned for him to follow her to an available cot and began getting her tools ready while she made idle chatter. No sooner than she’d gotten to the cot, however, did Bellamy Blake sidle up next to her with a patient of his own. She couldn’t blame him because the turnout for the drive was so large that the cot next to hers was the only one available, but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about it. 

“Princess.” Bellamy said, by way of greeting. Clarke bristled and responded to him in a low voice. 

“We’ve talked about this, Bellamy. Not in front of the patients.” She said. Clarke knew there would be no way to get him to stop referring to her by the annoying nickname, but at least she had gotten him to agree that it was unprofessional to do in front of patients. He just nodded and turned to the girl in front of him, prepping her for the donation. 

They worked in silence for a few minutes, only exchanging words with their respective donors, but after the needles were in, there really wasn’t much to do except watch the blood flow. There were more blood techs working that drive than normal so neither of them had anything else to do except wait. 

“Wow, Miles.” Clarke said to her patient, her voice mildly impressed. “You’re blood’s coming out pretty fast.” 

“Is that bad?” The boy asked. Clarke shook her head.

“Quite the opposite, really. It means you have good veins.” She explained. She looked over at Bellamy’s patient and saw that she wasn’t far off from Miles. 

“Looks like your girl’s got some good veins too.” Clarke said to Bellamy. He shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess.” He said. Suddenly, though, he got that gleam in his eye that made Clarke want to remove herself from his presence to avoid getting into trouble. She raised a weary eyebrow at him. 

“Care to make this interesting?” Bellamy propose. Clarke scoffed at him and crossed her arms. 

“Are you really asking me to bet on whose patient is going to finish faster? Don’t you think they’d mind that we’re taking bets on their blood?” Clarke asked incredulously. 

“Why don’t we ask ‘em?” He replied. “Hey, Layla, you don’t mind me and my friend Clarke here making a bet to see if you can beat her patient in donation time, do you?” He asked. His patient shrugged the side she didn’t have a needle in.

“I don’t mind.” She said, going back to focusing on squeezing the foam ball in her hand. 

“Miles, do you?” Clarke asked. 

“It’s kinda weird, but I guess not.” He said. Bellamy rubbed his hands together. 

“It’s settled, then.” He said. “Let’s see, what’s an appropriate reward?”

“Loser has to drive all the way back?” Clarke suggested. Her and Bellamy worked at the same hospital and it happened to be seven hours away from the site they were at right then. They’d taken turns driving up, but they were both tired and would be more than willing to sleep the entire way back. 

“You’re on.” Bellamy replied, shaking her hand to finalize it. They turned back to their patients and eyed the machines under the cots, watching them fill up and pressing buttons every now and then to switch vials. After a minute, they both started to feel bored again; watching two people donate blood wasn’t exactly the pinnacle excitement, no matter how many wagers are placed on it. There was a small rush of excitement when they’d switch vials, but nothing much besides that. 

Bellamy was staring intently at Layla’s machine, when he suddenly heard a whoop from next to him. Several other people in the vicinity turned around to see what the commotion was, but turned away when all they saw was Clarke’s reddening face. She turned and smirked up at Bellamy, gesturing to the machine in front of her that was indicating that it had all it needed. 

She got to work filling up the rest of the necessary manual vials, knowing that once she’d gotten started with this, Bellamy would never catch up. She had a grin on her face the entire time, relishing in Bellamy’s grumbles next to her. She helped Miles to one of the volunteers and walked back to the cot in time for Bellamy to walk away and lead his own patient away. He walked back over to her and they began cleaning up their stations, as it was late and there were no more donors. 

After about an hour of packing everything up and making idle chatter with the organizers, it was finally time to go home. Neither Bellamy nor Clarke were particularly looking forward to the drive back, seeing as they’d be getting back in the wee hours of the morning (they could’ve gotten a hotel room for the night, but they each preferred sleeping in their own beds), Bellamy least of all, now that he knew he had to drive the whole way himself.

They grabbed some coffee from the coffeemaker set up for the techs and made their way to the car, Bellamy begrudgingly taking his place in the driver’s seat and Clarke gleefully taking hers in the passenger side. She looked over at him once he started the car and had to stop herself from bursting out in laughter at his solemn expression. 

“Relax, Bellamy, it’ll be fine. You’re not about to go to war or anything, you’re just driving home.” Clarke said. “Besides, I know I won the bet and all, but I know I’m probably gonna have to take over. I’m not exactly up for dying tonight when you fall asleep at the wheel because I made you drive seven hours after a long day.” She explained. Bellamy looked surprised, as though that was the last thing he’d expected her to say. 

“Really? I figured you’d jump at the chance to get an extra seven hours of sleep.” He said. 

“Not at the expense of my safety!” Clarke exclaimed. “Besides, it’s not like I actually did anything to win. I just watched a guy squeeze blood out of his arm. The satisfaction is enough for me.” She said, patting his head like a child. He swatted her arm away, making her giggle.

“So if that’s the case, then can you start driving? It’s only fair since I drove the last leg on the way here.” He said, his voice hopeful. Clarke rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the shoulder. 

“Fine, you big baby. But you owe me one.” She said, pointing a threatening finger at him. He put his hands up in surrender and they switched sides. Bellamy fell asleep immediately, his head lolling to the side in the reclined seat. Clarke snapped a few pictures of his open mouthed sleeping, swatting at him a few times when he started to snore. 

A couple of hours later, once they’d switched, Clarke found that she was the one falling out immediately, but she was smart enough to stash Bellamy’s phone in her pocket when he wasn’t looking. He was too distracted by her peaceful form to realize it, though.

She was curled up in the small seat, body angled toward him and her brows furrowed, clearly reacting to whatever her dream was. Before he could stop himself, Bellamy reached toward the console where her hand was resting and gently took it in his own, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. He could see that the furrow in her brow slowly undid itself and he could swear her hand held his a little tighter. 

 _Well, it shouldn’t be too bad if I just let her sleep the rest of the way_ , Bellamy thought, content to continue holding her hand. And if he sat outside her apartment looking at her sleeping form for a few minutes before waking her up, well no one had to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings, what else is new? If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment or talk to me over [on tumblr](http://johnlaurenses.tumblr.com)


End file.
